Amor perdido
by HIME RIN
Summary: Uma carta. Uma doença e um amor que é perdido pelo medo. Sentindose traído pela solidão ele aprende que precisava estar mais ao lado dela. oneeshot Sesshy e Rin


**Aviso básico: **Inu Yasha não me pertence, mas ainda irei roubá-lo xP

**-**

**-**

**-**

_Dedico este fanfic a todos os leitores e leitoras que mesmo com essa minha ausência me acompanham -_

_Fico intensamente feliz por acabar mais um ano estando aqui com todos vocês. Espero que apreciem a leitura._

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Um amor perdido**

**-**

**-**

**-**

Estava inconformado com aquela situação. Nunca pensou que isso algum dia poderia acontecer, mas enfim, dando um suspiro cansado, acabou acontecendo. Sentado na poltrona da sala tinha a mão esquerda sobre a testa olhando a _carta_ que estava na direita.

Realmente estava com o coração apertado e não teve escolha a não ser reler de novo aquilo. Talvez assim, relendo, ela pudesse aparecer do nada de braços abertos dizendo que ele acabara de participar de algum programa que passa "pegadinhas", mas não. Sabia que aquilo era real. Levou a mão esquerda até os longos cabelos prateados para por uma de suas mechas para trás da orelha e fitou, com seus olhos âmbares e olhar frio, a carta.

"_Foram tantas coisas que se passaram outras tantas que não puderam acontecer pelo mau do destino. No primário éramos muitos amigos, mas por causa de nossas famílias tivemos que cortar nossos laços que eram tão unidos. Era estranho chegar à escola e não poder vê-lo. Contar tudo que tinha para contar. Novidades. Curiosidades. Notícias do Greg o cachorrinho que tinha ganhado e... bem, é melhor pular esta parte que me foi tão marcante e bem vivida..."_

Notara algumas letras da tinta preta que contornava as palavras _daquilo_ borradas. O que dera a entender que chorara enquanto relembrava daquela época. Voltou os olhos âmbares para a caligrafia continuando sua leitura.

"_Lembra-se de como nos reencontramos? Não esquecerei o hematoma que ficou em minha testa depois de derrubar uma estante toda de livros naquela antiga livraria próximo a minha casa. Reencontra-lo foi uma surpresa tão intensa, mas falaram que é por que sou atrapalhada mesmo, embora ainda acredite na surpresa. O que nunca irei esquecer foi na noite em que subimos no telhado de casa para observar as estrelas. Foi algo tão... mágico. Ao seu lado me sentia tão... protegida, tão aquecida. Não haveria como me sentir só estando com você, pois apenas você me fazia levantar quando caia. Trazia-me a luz quando entristecia. Mesmo com seu jeito silencioso, enigmático sabia que poderia confiar-lhe meus temores. Até chegara a falar: - Um olhar pode significar tantas coisas. As vezes o silêncio serve para descobrirmos o que realmente sentimos..."_

Relembrara da ocasião em que ele falara isso. O primeiro beijo com a pessoa que tanto ama. Após ter falado isso, Rin perguntou-lhe o que estava sentindo no momento. E ele simplesmente a beijara.

"_Tantos momentos guardados no coração. Gravados na alma. Que se fosse escrever cada um aqui levaria toda uma vida. O tempo que talvez me falte. Volto a dizer que o destino dá tantas e tantas voltas. Poderia pensar que até foi um pouco injusto, mas acredito que para tudo há uma razão não é? Em pensar nas coisas que queria te dizer. Do silêncio de nossas palavras. Poder senti-lo através do olhar. Por que só agora, talvez, tenha entendido a importância do silêncio, que tantas vezes não gostava..."_

Não poderia compreender. Era algo surreal. Rin era tão animada, e do nada encontra aquela carta encima de sua cama descobrindo que a garota partira. Massageou a região entre os olhos com a mão tentando entender. Por quê?

"_Sei que estou fazendo algo errado. Sei que deveria ter lhe falado, mas me faltou coragem. A coragem que tanto o cerca que tanto admira. Vendo-o tão forte para encarar os problemas e eu decaindo diante deles. Era algo que não poderia fazer. Não conseguiria encarar-lhe. Não conseguiria agüentar sua força e minha fraqueza. Por isso que em palavras curtas eu digo... Adeus!"_

Foi apenas isso. Apenas! Em seguida olhou o envelope do exame que ela havia feito no médico e que ele fora pegar depois que descobriu que ela havia sumido. Abriu-o cautelosamente como se fosse algo que poderia quebrar a qualquer instante. Ainda não havia o visto, pois ficara relendo a carta deixada a si.

Olhou atentamente o nome dela, Nakayama Rin, a data de quando foi feito. Que tipos de exames foram exigidos. E o motivo de ela fugir. Seus olhos arregalaram-se ao ler aquilo. Não poderia ser.

- Câncer no estômago...

Sesshoumaru fechou seus olhos e pôs a mão frente ao rosto apoiando-a. Por que não notara antes? Estava sentindo-se o ser mais inútil de todos por não notar. Agora estava tudo... acabado!

_**Fim! xD**_

_Sim sim... eu sei. Que final mais incompleto né? Mas é que eu estava tentando fazer algo que demonstrasse agonia e fosse curto e simples e deu nisso aí O.O_

_Só não me matem sim? O.O_

_E gostaria de poder receber suas reviewns sobre a opinião de todos do que acharam... só não me esculachem muito tá? O.O_

_XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD_

_Também postei esse oneshot, pois quero avisar a todos que não estou disposta a abandonar minhas fanfic´s. Só estou com alguns probleminhas xx_

_Espero realmente poder ler um monte de reviewns de vocês x_

_E também espero poder fazer um fanfic de Natal que eu tenho em mente para postar como presente a vocês _

_Se quiserem ne xP_

_Hmm... poderia até ser um especial de: "Por trás das câmeras"_

_XDDDDDDD_

_Até lá eu penso melhor, mas se quiserem me dar sugestões fiquem a vontade._

_Beijos a todos _

_(mostrando o botãozinho roxo ali embaixo) _


End file.
